Jazmin Kimmy
Character Info TBA Backstory Jazmin Kimmy wasn't always the biker girl we know today, ever since she was a little girl in pigtails, she was playing with her toys out in the yard, like any other average girl. That is until she had heard her first motorcycle sound, that is was so strong & powerful, Jazmin look out to see her first biker, who had seen the little girl Jazmin. Noticing how awe inspired Jazmin is about the first motorcycle, the biker smile & tells her that he is just out on the open road, living the dream on traveling across the world. Jazmin felt her heart soared that she would like to see the open world. The biker also added one day, she might get or even build her own motorcycle to become a biker one day. With so much inspiration, Jazmin knew instantly on what her dream is gonna be, thanks to the inspiration of the Legendary Biker, that Jazmin liked to call her. As the years go by until she was at her teens, Jazmin spends all her time building her very first motorcycle, but it was extremely tough for her at such a young age, but with enough experience & that much reading on bike building, she manages to build her first bike. However, once she started trying out the bike while wearing her safety gear & helmet, she crashed into the grass & dirt. At first she thought of giving up, but her feels like getting back up & try again. That's what Jazmin did, which each crash & burn with pain, she makes a few adjustments to her first motorcycle, while learning more on how to properly ride a motorcycle. Even her parents feel worried about her past mistakes, but she felt like her heart never stops giving up the dream. With each knowledge & minor adjustments, until the age of 18, she goes on a test ride for one last time. And with the turn of the key to start up the engine, she had finally done it. After many failed attempts & adjustments, she finally ride on her motorcycle for the first time. After all the spare time throughout the years, she has accomplished her goals, even her parents were proud of her that she is growing up. After Jazmin recovered from the scraps & bruises, Jazmin had finally decided to travel the world & come back home in time to visit the parents if needed. With a heartwarming hug to her parents, Jazmin put on her helmet motorcycle & started the engines to begin riding down the road, living her dreams as a traveling biker girl, riding off into the sunset, leaving the nest, while their parents were super proud of their daughter growing up so fast living her dreams. She went on to visit places & even upgrading her motorcycle to the next levels of traveling. It has happened for quite a long time until she had upgraded her motorcycle for space travel & decided to ride off into space to the new Villainous Alliance's Space Bar, it is right there & then, is when she met her first love life & future sweetie & husband, Wade Neon. Appears in Main Story *Emperor Wade Saga *Heart of Hectare Saga *Primal Saga (Main Character Role) Side Story *Hectare Afterlife Saga The Slice of Life Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Wade Neon (Husband) **Emerald Neon (Daughter) *Mei-Ling Zhou (Romance Interest/Bestest Friend) **Jinghua Kimmy Zhou (Newborn Daughter) *Stocking Anarchy (Closest Best Friend) **Jade Neon (Newborn Daughter) *Her Pokemon **Salazzle **Aggron Friends *Stocking Anarchy *Akiko Chou *Patricia the Skunk *Stocking II *Layla the FoxSkunk *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Archer the Crocodile *Tanya the Crocodile *Spice the Hedgehog *Lotu *Sanford *Deimos Pokemon *Salazzle (Main Pokemon) *Aggron Enemies *Anti Mei Ability *Large Hammer Mallet (Signature Weapon) *Pistol and other guns *Timestop Watch *Hypnowatch Trivia *Jazmin is the 3rd member of Spongebob100 and IceLoverMei team, Along with Wade Neon and Akiko Chou Category:Pokemon Owner Category:Characters Category:Spongebob100 Characters Category:Female Category:Biker Category:Villain Alliance Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Main Characters Category:Hammer User